Antologìa
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Mi primer songfic, espero y les agrade


_Primero, Gravitation, es obra de su respectivo creador y segundo, la canción, pertenece a Shakira._

**ANTOLOGÌA**

En uno de los tantos departamentos que inundan la ciudad de Tokio, se escucha el fuerte golpe de la puerta de entrada, la cual es cerrada con brusquedad.

- ¡Bien! ¡Pues aquí termina todo! - ¡Perfecto! ¡Làrgate y no maltrates mi puerta! -.

Ambas voces se escuchan muy alteradas y molestas; dentro del departamento, està un joven adulto de no màs de 25 años, ojos color miel, piel blanca y cabellos tan dorados como el sol.

Afuera del departamento, està la persona con quien discutìa: Un joven de 20 años de edad, su piel es un poco morena, sus cabellos son de color rosa natural, en otros se verìa un poco extraño ese color pero, a èl se le ve bien; sus ojos, color rojo carmesì, muestran brillo y vitalidad.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta, el chico de cabellos rosas, frunce el ceño, voltea un poco hacia la puerta y luego hacia donde està el elevador para luego…

Mientras tanto, el rubio, que està dentro del departamento, pasa su mano derecha por sus dorados cabellos y se reprocha a sì mismo y, después de quitarse sus lentes, abre la puerta para encontrarse sòlo con el pasillo (sì, el otro chico se marchò del lugar) y, tras musitar "baka", cierra la puerta, se recarga en ella y enciende un cigarrillo.

(Notas:

**Canciòn: Centrada, negro**. _Yuki: Letra cursiva._ _Suichi: Letra cursiva y subrayado._)

**Para amarte, necesito una razón.**

- _¿Què màs da si se va? Es su problema pero… ¿Por què me duele mi pecho?_ -. Mientras Yuki busca "una razón" para su sentir, Suichi, entrò a una cafeterìa y se sentò lo màs retirado posible, donde nadie lo viese.

**Y es difícil creer que no exista una màs que este amor…**

- _Lo quiero, eso no puedo negarlo pero yo…_ - Suichi recarga sus brazos y cabeza en la mesa mientras que unas làgrimas corren por sus mejillas.

**Sobra tanto, dentro de este corazón,**

- _A pesar de todo… duele_ – El rubio retira el cigarrillo de su boca y alza su cabeza a la vez que exhala el humo y lo ve desvanecerse.

**Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios…**

- _Pronto pasarà, todo volverá a la normalidad…_ - Se dice a sì mismo, intentando convencerse.

- _Quizà pueda olvidarlo, esta vez sì…_ - El cantante levanta su vista y limpia sus làgrimas.

**Todavía se siente el dolor.**

- _¡Rayos! ¡No han pasado ni 5 minutos y no salgo del mismo pensamiento!_ – Yuki, niega con su cabeza sus propias ideas.

- _Duele, y asì seguirà, lo sè…_ - Suichi està consiente de lo que le sucede.

**Por que todo el tiempo que pasè junto a ti…**

- _Han sido tantas las peleas que hemos tenido… que casi lo considero normal_ – Intenta justificarse el novelista.

- _Tantas veces lo mismo… que ya no sè que pensar_ – Mientras que el joven artista intenta recuperarse.

**Dejò tejido su hilo dentro de mì.**

- _Hay muchos recuerdos en mi mente_ – El chico sonríe un poco y empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la cafeterìa.

- _Desde que estamos juntos no hay silencio… Ni vacìo ni soledad puesto que…_ - Eiri esboza una sonrisa y apaga el cigarrillo en la misma puerta, para luego tomar una posición firme.

**Y aprendì a quitarle al tiempo los segundos,**

- _No importa la hora que sea, siempre estàs ahì, de alguna forma, siempre llegas y me dejo llevar sin importar lo demàs_ – Yuki se alista un poco aprisa y decide salir de su departamento.

**Tù, me hiciste ver el cielo màs profundo…**

- _Yo creìa que todo era muy simple pero, con tus lecturas me hiciste saber que todo puede tener un significado en su ser_ – Shindou camina a paso lento pero firme, mientras piensa lo que hará.

**Junto a ti creo que aumentè màs de 3 kilos…**

- _Eres muy empalagoso pero… creo que me he acostumbrado a ello…_ - Eiri toma el elevador, con la idea de salir del edificio.

**Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos.**

- …_Tanto que sè que puedo llegar a extrañarte_ – Estando sòlo el èl, piensa un poco en lo que hará.

**Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato y…**

- _Todo lo que me rodea me era "bonito" y nada màs pero tù me hiciste prestar atención a las cosas, porque las describes tan bien que quiero entender lo que me rodea como lo haces tù_ - Suichi apresura un poco su paso.

… **Fue por ti que aprendì a querer los gatos,**

- _Muchas de las cosas que me rodean me disgustaban pero, por tì, logrè verles el lado bueno e incluso apreciarlas_ – En cuanto la puerta del ascensor comienza a deslizarse, Yuki sale sin esperar a que se abra por completo.

**Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos…**

- _Durante mucho tiempo sòlo pensè en mì mismo y en ver la realidad, los sueños los consideraba absurdos_ – Caminando a paso veloz, se dirige a la puerta de salida.

… **Para escapar los dos volando un rato**

- _Pero luego de conocerte y tratarte, empecè a creer en los sueños y en la esperanza de lograr lo que uno se propone_ – Estando afuera del edificio, voltea en todas direcciones y decide andar por el camino frente a èl, recto, sin dar vuelta en ninguna calle.

**Pero olvidaste una final instrucción…**

- _Sin embargo, si te vas…_ - Apresura su paso desesperado.

… **Porque aùn no sè còmo vivir sin tu amor.**

- _¿Còmo voy a vivir de ahora en adelante?... Ya no recuerdo còmo lo hacìa antes_ – Se detiene en seco, viendo al frente y sintiendo tanto el viento rozar su rostro, asì como un lìquido transparente que brota de sus ojos con algo de dificultad.

**Y descubrì lo que significa una rosa,**

- _Me resulta increíble el recordar que tù, una persona "apática", me haya enseñado a valorar los detalles_ – Ya casi corriendo, el chico de cabellos rosas se dirige al lugar de donde había salido momentos atrás.

**Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas…**

- _Por causa tuya, no lograba llegar a la hora exacta a los ensayos del grupo y siempre tenía una excusa… que tù me proporcionabas…_ - Mientras recuerda esto, su semblante va cambiando.

… **Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas,**

- _… De hecho, muchos ensayos me los he saltado y a otros ni siquiera me he presentado, todo para estar contigo_ – Mostrando una sonrisa restablecida.

**Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas.**

- _Me ha costado un poco de trabajo pero, ya he logrado hablar contigo sin decir nada, en algunas cosas, con sòlo vernos nos entendemos_ – Detiene su andar a escasas calles del edificio, el viento mueve sus cabellos, revolviéndolos màs de lo que ya están.

**Y fue por ti que escribì màs de 100 canciones,**

- _Gracias a tu presencia, la inspiraciòn me llega constantemente y puedo escribir màs canciones… Y cada dìa son mejores_ – Una mirada apacible y cariñosa se muestra en su rostro.

**Y hasta perdonè tus equivocaciones.**

- _Durante este tiempo has cometido varios errores pero sè que no es tu intención cometerlos, tù siempre tienes buenos deseos, pero no siempre piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas_ – El chico de ojos color miel, pasa los dedos de su mano derecha por los mismos, eliminando todo rastro del agua que corrìa por sus mejillas; y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que le saluda.

**Y conocì màs de mil formas de besar,**

- _Como tal, yo aùn no tengo experiencia en las relaciones amorosas pero, de ti he aprendido cosas y sensaciones nuevas… pero quiero saber màs_ – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Suichi corre en dirección a Yuki, quien le espera.

**Y fue por ti que descubrì lo que es amar**

- _Aunque escriba sobre dicho tema, hasta que entraste en mi vida entendí lo que es el amar a alguien y lo importante que esto es_ – Yuki ve al cantante venir a èl, y como tal, lo recibe con un abrazo posesivo, para luego besarlo sin dudarlo, el pelirrosa, no se opone a ello.

**(Lo que es amar, lo que es amar…)**

Y sin tomar en cuenta a las personas que pasan cerca de con ellos, ambos chicos continúan besándose, a ratos se separan en busca de obtener aire, para luego volver a juntar sus labios.

_FIN! Què les ha parecido este song fic? La verdad, es el primero que hago y estoy un poco nerviosa por saber còmo me quedó, en lo personal, me gustò ^ ^ pero estoy dispuesta a recibir sus comentarios a favor y en contra, ji._

_La verdad, este fic ya tiene años de que lo pensé pero, sòlo había quedado hasta una tercera parte escrita y hasta hace un par de días lo terminè, por lo mismo, tal vez la esencia haya cambiado un poco pero, intentè que eso no sucediera, espero haberlo logrado, je ('toy un tanto nerviosa, jeje ^ ^u)._

_Bueno, me despido por el momento, si no es mucho pedir, dejen reviews, onegai ^ ^ y nos estamos leyendo próximamente con màs fic's y si, alguno que otro song fic, prometo esforzarme màs para que estèn mejor realizados n.n_

_Sayo!_


End file.
